What a Sentinel Wants or Vance's Bad Day
by hellsbells101
Summary: Leon Vance was having a very bad day. All of NCIS was mad at him and it was all Dinozzo's fault. He was going to need to figure out what a Sentinel wants? The problem is the FBI have an Ace-in-the-Hole. Sentinel Fusion. Slash - TonyD/AaronH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or trademarks of Criminal Mind, NCIS or Sentinel.

 _Author's Note: This was written for the Rough Trade July Challenge - Three sentinel crossovers in unconnected fandoms. This has been posted at Ao3 and is being edited and posted here. A chapter a day for a week is the hope :D_

* * *

Leon Vance did not understand what was going on. It was not because he was a stupid man. He was far from it. Still, his frustration was mounting with every passing second.

So far, the Secretary of the Navy had berated him for thirty minutes. The phone call did not seem to be ending anytime soon either. He was the boss of an entire Agency but he still had a boss himself. There was nothing worse than getting reamed out by an ex-marine. They had a way with words that few people could match.

Vance wondered what the hell he'd done to deserve such an ass-ripping. He heard a breath and managed to interject, "I don't understand Sir." He hated having to admit it but there was no way around it in the current situation.

"I GAVE YOU A JOB TO DO!" So loud Vance held the phone away from his ear as a way to protect his hearing. It didn't help much.

"I know sir, to find the mole," Vance replied but even he couldn't get results in a day on such a case.

Vance was putting Gibbs on to the job of finding the mole. Vance had a mandate and that was to bring the NCIS into the twenty-first century. He couldn't argue with the success of the MRCT but there were several issues. Gibbs and DiNozzo were not the moulds of Agents he envisioned for the future of the Agency. Gibbs was good at his job and he couldn't deny it; by the man's own words - he was a relic of the past. The brief he had was a perfect excuse to affect the changes he wanted.

His boss didn't seem to agree with him which was distressing. The yelling was back,

"YES EXACTLY! SO WHY DID YOU GET RID OF THE INVESTIGATOR?"

He couldn't mean Dinozzo, could he? All reports suggested the man was a clown and dragged his whole team down. He didn't bother to hide his disdain.

"Sir, forgive me but do you mean Dinozzo?"

The Secretary snorted starting to see the problem. Oh well, the man had no problem dissuading his new director of believing everything you read. Davenport was glad he kept his voice calm and even as he explained. "I mean the Class Six Sentinel who has just accepted the FBI's generous offer. I mean it was better than being stuck on a motherfucking-ship for six months."

Vance paled, as that was not in the files. There was no mention of DiNozzo being a Sentinel or even an adept. His voice may have been a tad faint as he repeated, "Sentinel?"

"Yes, the cluster-frak with Jenny led to his senses coming online. It was such a traumatic event he came online in a spectacular fashion. Sandburg and Ellison want to adopt him or some such shit."

Yeah, the Secretary was still not happy about it. Vance was already in the doghouse. He wondered if there was a record or something. It had to be hours since he took up the post.

The Secretary informed him with some humour in his voice.

"He is sorry not to be able to tell you to stick it to your face. AD Fornell was more than happy to pass on the message, however."

Vance growled, "How the hell did Fornell know?"

Davenport sighed down the phone, disappointment evident. Vance knew he was not endearing himself to his boss but if he was going to fix the mess. He needed to know everything he could about the situation. It was just the way he operated. It had worked well up until this point.

The Secretary growled, "I'm beginning to question why I ever put you in charge."

Leon was smart enough not to answer, _Politics_. He wasn't completely stupid, even if this entire conversation had him on the back-foot. "Sir, are you telling me that Agent DiNozzo has resigned?"

"YES! He had no inclination in spending six months as an agent afloat. I might add which as Level Six sentinel would be tantamount to torture. Sandburg and Ellison would have pitched a fit."

This was fresh news to Vance. He hadn't known about DiNozzo's emergence. He'd been gambling on the famed loyalty to his leader to bring him back if he saw the need. It was stupid and now the NCIS had lost a powerful Sentinel as a result.

The Secretary had lost all patience with him. "Vance I am ordering you to get our Sentinel back. I want him where he belongs in the Agency Gibbs managed to tempt him to. We beat back too many offers each year for you to let him get snatched by the Feebs."

The phone call ended leaving no room for a discussion. Fornell had known something, something he could exploit. There was only one person who would have a chance of finding that out - Gibbs.

There was no way for this day to improve. First, the tongue-lashing from his boss. He now had to tell Gibbs his favourite Agent had resigned, oh, and Fornell had managed to steal DiNozzo. Perhaps, he could lead with this fact and distract Gibbs's anger in another direction.

Nah, he didn't have that much luck.

 _Fornell had been at the scene of DiNozzo's first meeting with his Guide. Well, on the upside, the blood would probably come out of the walls and the FBI still had their BAU Leader. It was a good day in his book._


	2. Chapter 2

Tony DiNozzo could not explain what the hell was going on with him. He had over the last month got a grasp on his gifts. At least he thought he had but today he was not so sure.

Right now, he was running on instincts. This afternoon, everything had changed. He was anxious in a way he hadn't felt before. There was a strange tug inside of him and he sensed mortal peril on someone's behalf.

He could only guess what it was. He had heard more than enough descriptions of Sentinel-Guide first meets. He could only guess his would not be a cute-meet. Pity.

A late emergence of gifts tended to be traumatic. In Tony's case, there was no doubt it was a traumatic episode. He'd failed to save Jenny. The Guide councillors had tried to convince him he was wrong in his thinking. He hadn't failed; it had been Jenny's choice. He realised her plan, just a fraction too late. He'd wished to do more at the time and got his wish. He had come online. He hadn't been quick enough to save her at the diner. He had been powerful enough to avenge the death of his tribe's leader.

The feral episode had taken the Alpha Prime pair of the United States to calm him down. It was true what they said, the later you came online the more traumatic the emergence. Tony may be pretty but he was nearing his fortieth birthday.

The circumstances had seen the Alpha pair stay with Tony at the Quantico centre to train him. Tony had thrived with his gifts under their tutelage. Blair was giddy with the idea of an empathic Sentinel but that was what Tony displayed. Ellison got it, empathy helped a Detective.

The pair had commented that Tony was like the son they could never have. He had Blair's mischief and forthright ability to speak his mind. He had a love for physical activity that matched Jim; the arms training didn't hurt either. Blair had snorted at hearing the comment, "Honey that is a boy who needs someone to show him they give a shit."

It was the type of thing to make Jim growl. Tony was a great guy and would be an even better Sentinel. He had even managed to get used to the big bear hugging Tony whenever his mood felt like it. Blair had managed to batter through seem of those impressive defensive walls around Tony. After what he'd heard, the hugging bear made sense.

The hugging bear, Orso, was Tony's spirit Guide. He was a mischevious thing. It would be a misnomer to call him a little thing, as there was nothing small about the spirited creature. He also had a delightful trick of making himself corporeal just to freak out people. He would also make himself corporeal to hug his Sentinel.

Orso was the other reason why Tony knew something was wrong. Orso despite being a Grizzly Bear was often a placid thing but not right now. His Spirit guide was growling and beating its chest. It wanted a fight but Tony couldn't see his enemy.

Tony was following the pull. The danger was too close. He needed to do something. Fear struck him deep in his chest. This was going to be Jenny all over again. He felt like he was dying.

He needed to act. He wasn't close enough but he could do something, "Orso go save our Guide."

The words made his feelings real. There was no way he could deny it, failure was not an option. He trusted Orso - he just hoped Orso made it in time.

He used his last threads of rational thinking to get a message to the Alpha Guide. He would need Blair's support one way or the other before all was said and done.

These were pretty homes on this gated road. So what was so terrifying here?

Tony was a cop before he was an Agent or Sentinel. He should have known the answer. Serial killers were from all walks of life and could be anyone. It was what made them such a terrifying concept.

A serial killer had set a perfect trap to catch his nemesis. Agent Hotchner had foiled too many of his kills. George Foyet needed to kill him.

* * *

Hotch was adrift. His power had come online at the worst time. He could see the tiger, Tony, his spirit animal sprint away. Tony would do what Aaron wanted - protect Jack at all cost.

He couldn't feel terror or any other emotion because he felt like he was drowning. He didn't think there could be anything worse in the world. He could feel his murderer's pleasure in the act of killing him. He could feel Haley's terror and feel his son's sorrow and grief. He wouldn't survive the emotions, let alone the physical attack. Foyet had won without even throwing a punch.

Hotch knew it was coming. Foyet had baited him in the car with letting Haley phone him. It was a twisted way of letting him say goodbye. He'd raced back to his home, knowing in his heart he would be unable to save his ex-wife. The love between them may be gone but she was still the mother of his child.

He'd opened the door, gun raised. Ready to shoot. He didn't get a chance. The bastard shot Haley as soon as the door entered. The shock left him too disorientated to fight back. Foyet was on him before he could even comprehend he was emerging as a Guide.

He watched as Foyet's blade descended. It cut through his stomach like a knife through butter.

Pain flashed, hot and hard through his body. It got mixed up with Foyet's amusement. His body was thrashing as it tried to acclimate to all the emotions and trying to keep oxygen to all his organs.

It was too much, his thrashings were too weak. The blood loss had robbed him of energy. His eyes were fluttering shut and not opening. All he could see was Foyet's demented grin.

A deafening roar broke through the pain. He must have lost even more blood than he thought. All he could see was a Grizzly Bear charging at Foyet. It was the last thing he could think before he lost consciousness.

He never saw Foyet slam into the wall thanks to an adrenaline fuelled punch.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony didn't know what he would find up ahead. He knew his guide was in trouble. He was vibrating on the edge of feral; he knew it wouldn't be long before he tipped over the edge.

He used his phone to message Fornell. He was one of the few Agents he trusted with his whole heart right now. The irony wasn't lost on him.

"Tobias you better track me down. You are going to need back-up."

Fornell was good people. He was one of the few people who had come to visit him in the hospital. "What's going on and why not ask Gibbs?"

Tony snorted, "I am going to be my one man army ... I don't need a sniper. It is dealing with the clean up with whoever is fucking with my Guide."

Fornell gasped because oh boy, this was not going to be pretty. He was not one of the masses who fell for Tony's pretty boy act. He knew the Agent was capable and lethal all on his lonesome. "Do what you gotta do to keep you and your Guide alive Tony."

"Aye aye."

Fornell signed off, Tony trusted him to activate the right people to help sort out this mess. It was the last piece of rational thought he was capable of and now he was going in for the kill.

He burst through the door of the house. He knew it was the right one, he could see Orso's paw print on the front door. The sound of Orso's roar guided him to the living room. He came through the door just in time to see the sick bastard stab his guide in the stomach.

How dare this vile piece of shit lay hands on his guide. Never mind Orso's roar - his was louder. He felt the feral drive bubble over. There was no way he was going to let this killer take his other half just after they had met.

Tony's punch was a true one. It landed in the corner of the would-be killer's jaw. He could hear the bones crack in the arsehole's face. The adrenaline and extra momentum were enough to knock the killer back against the wall.

This was not over. The average looking bastard got up. "You want to stop my kill?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You are not too bright ... He is mine. My guide."

Foyet growled at him and flicked a knife up. It should have distracted him, what with it being covered in his Guide's blood. It didn't. It helped him focus his senses, and ready his body for a quick and brutal fight. He would serve justice and send a message that no one should ever dare lay a hand on his Guide.

Tony chuckled at the tiny knife. "You call that a knife?"

Oh, he didn't like that Tony could see. His dials were up so far, he could see the minute expressions on his face. Sure enough, there was a sneer and a promise of, "It is good enough to kill your pathetic guide with, isn't it?"

Tony didn't bat an eyelid. Gibbs was a good boss and mentor. So much so that even as a mundane Tony was willing to follow him. He believed in his boss's rules, and he had never loved them as half as much as he did now. "Rule 9 is an awesome rule."

He watched the would-be killer's eyes grow wide and wary. Tony always believed in being well prepared. He treasured Gibb's gift of a marine issue knife. Well, that along with the training on how to use it.

Tony wasn't going to play with the deranged killer. He needed to kill him quick and clean to save his Guide. Foyet charged at him. Tony's training kicked in. He used his arm to block the attack, with a flash of strength. He took the knife and buried it in Foyet's neck. He wanted it quick and over with.

Pulling the knife out, Tony saw the blood spray splash over the pale walls. It was a vivid splash of color over the stark walls. Tony didn't care though as he knew the facts. It would take thirty seconds for him to bleed out. The guy was truly out of it as he hadn't gone down. Tony had no time to mess about. He staked the guy's hand to the wall. He would let nature take its course.

He had a guide to save.

Tony felt nothing but righteous satisfaction with Foyet's blood landing on the floor. He was terrified with every milliliter of his Guides blood landing on the floor.

He saw his Guide, he was a strong male and a leader. Well to do considering his suits were as expensive as Tony's. It just showed the blood seeping across the shirt even better. Tony's feral drive receded to let him offer medical aid to his Guide.

Tony would not give into panic no matter how much it was welling up. "Hey, beautiful I need you to open your eyes ... The bastard is dead."

There was a groan from his guide. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes open his eyes. The Guide was restless. Tony hated the pain he would cause but he pressed down on the wound. He needed the pressure to stay alive.

"Jack ... Where ..." The pain was making it difficult to think. Aaron wanted to know his son was safe.

Tony could tell Jack was important. He looked around the room, scanned the photos. He knew the corpse in the corner was the ex-wife. In older photos, she was standing there happy with his guide and a young blonde boy. Jack was his son. Christ, his son had been trapped in the house.

He was hoping the mom had hidden the boy. It would be traumatic but he would survive which is all a parent could hope for.

"Orso find and protect the cub. I can't leave my guide." Tony's voice wasn't wavering but you could pick up on the desperation. He could hear the emergency vehicles down the road. They were good as his phone call to Fornell was less than five minutes ago.

The door opened with a sobbing boy. "Is the bad man dead?"

Tony was firm and radiated sincerity as he answered. "Yeah, kiddo he is very dead. I won't let anyone pick on you or your Poppa. I won't stand for it and what's your name?"

"Jack."

What a picture he made. Orso was holding Jack's hand as a baby hawk sat on the kid's shoulder. He was the most protected kid on the street. He needed to make sure his Guide was safe. Tony reassured his Guide's son, "Just you watch help is on the way."

The boy nodded, choosing to trust the Sentinel. How could he not? He'd saved him and stopped his Dad from dying. It wasn't good but at least his Dad had a fighting chance. He knew his Dad would pull through as he wouldn't let the bad guy win.

"Where is Tony?" The boy asked Tony, confusing him.

"Is that Daddies spirit animal?"

It was almost as if by speaking its name you summoned it. A Giant tiger appeared low and crouching ready to help its owner. Wow, when all this drama was over he would give his Guide shit for Tony the Tiger.

Jack nodded, the door slamming open scared him. It was okay though as Orso stood in front of him. Growling loud and paws up ready to attack. Jack felt safe now. Derek and some other Agent were here.

Tony sighed a breath of relief, but he didn't relax. "Fornell, help me clean up this mess and tell me there are Guide trained EMT's here."

Tobias didn't tease DiNozzo because he could see the stress on his face. Blair and Jim fast-tracked their staff. They will stabilize your boy and make sure he gets the best care.

Tony was struggling, "I can't leave him or Jack."

Derek had come into the house and expected the worse. He didn't get it. Things were rough as Haley was dead; Hotch was injured. It wasn't all bad though as Hotch was still breathing. Foyet was dead and Jack was okay. The kid was holding the hand of the biggest Grizzly Bear he had ever seen.

He looked over at the killer. Dead. Oh, and staked to the wall with the biggest knife he had ever seen. He approved, he really liked this Sentinel's style. The Sentinel and AD Fornell knew each other that much was clear. The guy was just off a feral episode but was calm enough to talk; Derek was guessing it was Jack's presence.

"I always clear up your messes but this time, you gotta join the dark-side."

What the hell did that mean? Derek had to wonder but it wasn't too bad as the Sentinel was grinning.

"Tobus if my Guide is okay ... you have yourself a deal. There is no way I am going to let him chase serial killers without me."

Fornell cackled as he had finally got what he had wanted for the last five years. He couldn't wait to let his boss know and go and tell Vance what an idiot he was.

Life was good, yep a definite win day. He watched the Guide and Sentinel be bundled in the back of the ambulance. "Tony you are going straight to the center and Blair has a medical team waiting."

Tony nodded, even as he clutched both his Guide's hand and his Guide's son close to him.

Derek watched the van drive off, knowing he needed to report back to the team. "I like the guy's style."

The AD chuckled, there was a weird twinkle in his eye, "Just wait until you get to see Agent DiNozzo in action."

Derek wasn't too sure how that would do. He could say he'd seen Sentinel DiNozzo in action with definitive results. No one had yet to move Foyet, "Well I can say he makes a memorable first impression."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony watched as his Guide slammed through the emergency doors. The EMT reported the facts, "Emerged Alpha Guide online due to trauma. His Alpha Sentinel elect saved him and a near feral episode. Safe due to protecting the young one."

Tony was going to rip the guy's hand off and show him how safe he was. This was wasting time they didn't have. The doctor seemed determined to test his patience and his control.

"Then he can't be here." Wow, so doctor smart but Sentinel stupid. It was not a good combination.

Orso roared and got into the doctor's face. "I think you have no choice. You will heal my Guide or get the fuck out of my face."

The doctor spluttered but Tony took control of the situation. He was the Alpha Sentinel and knew as soon as he bonded this would be his territory. "You have no say in the matter. I am not a caveman and will not bond until we can both enjoy the occasion. You have no say in the matter. Now get the fuck out of my face and find someone who can do their job."

A new doctor arrived, "That would be me. I am Doctor Grey."

Tony nodded, "Save him."

Meredith Grey was not a fool. She gave an honest answer. "I have touch empathy and am a trauma attending surgeon. If anyone can I will."

Tony was calming with the simple professionalism on display. He still held Jack's hand and wouldn't let go until the whole family was safe. "I will be good and stay here. If that stupid bastard comes anywhere near me ... I will not be responsible for my actions."

Jack grinned showing his teeth, "And you should have seen what he did to the bad guy who hurt my daddy."

Tony patted Jack's head. The tone was pure viciousness that you would expect from a Sentinel rather than a Guide. It was okay though as Tony would protect Jack and Aaron with every fibre of his being. Tony let the younger Guide lead him to the plastic chairs. They sucked but the young Guide kept speaking to him. The sneaky shit already had a lock down on his Guide's voice. He was using it calm Tony.

He wanted to be in the room with Aaron, his Guide.

He couldn't as there was no way he would let little Jack see his Dad in that state. It wasn't right and would cause the baby Guide to suffer. Little Jack had relaxed enough to let go of his Hawk. Orso was still stuck to him like glue.

He gave Tony an exasperated look, "Is he always like this?"

Tony smirked and ruffled Orso's head. "Always. He gives the best hugs when you're sad."

Jack shook his head, "Nope, Daddies are the best."

Tony smiled loving the absolute faith and surety in the young boy's voice. It was clear Jack thought Aaron hung the moon. It was how it should be and way better than how he had grown up. "You may be right kiddo but Daddy is going to be sore for awhile so maybe Orso can help?"

"Okay. I can allow that as he is cool," Jack confessed.

Tony grinned, liking the kid more and more. Orso usually invoked responses of fear. He was a good bear; quick to protect but it had caused consequences. Tony didn't give a fuck; you should never poke a bear. He thought everyone knew that fact. If they didn't they were going to learn.

Just like the doctor at the start of this day.

* * *

Vance called Gibbs to his office. This was not going to be pretty and at least his office had sound proofing. He should keep the semblance that he had control.

Sure enough, his best agent walked through the door with feigned nonchalance. "How can I help you today?"

"What do you know about DiNozzo's Sentinel status?"

Gibbs didn't understand the question. "The Clusterfuck with Jen' pushed him online. He is on medical leave to adjust to his senses ... It's in his files."

Gibbs had not done right by Tony in recent years. He never said sorry as it was one of the rules he lived by. For Tony, he'd made an exception. The apology hadn't been a magic fix; there was work needed to fix their relationship. Tony had promised him they could as he was the father he never had.

It was why Gibbs' was furious with the order's issued by Vance. It was cruel and unusual punishment and Tony had done nothing wrong. He'd been so sure of it; he was calling in his favours on the Hill. He'd stopped trying with Leon as it was like talking to a brick wall on a good day.

Vance huffed as Gibbs should have told him the pertinent facts. He wouldn't have made the orders if he'd known. Although, he didn't understand how DiNozzo's character could match that of a Sentinel. , "Yesterday, AD Fornell informed me that DiNozzo was transferring."

Vance winced. The same file still sitting on his desk collecting dust. He'd assumed the leave was mandatory psychological leave. He'd never bothered to check it as a result. He had no use for relic cops of the past.

Gibbs was standing to attention. Vance was a seasoned Agent himself but he was glad of the desk separating him and Gibbs.

"Why? Did he tell you to stick it rather than stay on a damn boat? It was a waste of his talents just like I told you." Gibbs growled, not caring that he was speaking to his boss.

There was nothing worse than hearing I told you so. It was especially true when they were right.

Vance shrugged. "I got the report this morning. DiNozzo's Guide is, or will be SSA Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner of the BAU. He came online yesterday due to an attack by the Reaper. His Sentinel came to his aid."

Gibbs frowned, "He is dead. I know the morning reports ran with it."

Vance shuddered, remembering the reports. It was one of the first things to make him reevaluate his thoughts about DiNozzo. A happy go lucky clown does not stab a knife through a killer's hand.

"You're right it was Tony's work."

Gibbs huffed, "There was no way it wasn't a justified shooting!"

Vance wanted to chuckle. "Relax, there will not be an IA inquiry. There is no agency stupid enough to contest the right of a Sentinel to protect his Guide. Anyway ... he used a Marine Knife."

Gibbs smirked, his training was good for something. Whilst he was glad for the update he wasn't sure why Vance had called him yet. He hated when people didn't just get straight to the point. "As fascinating as this is. I fail to see why am I here."

"We need to get Tony back to the NCIS!"

Vance may not like it but he knew when he was over-ruled. He did not expect the reaction he got.

Gibbs, the second B is for bastard snorted. The snort gave way to a chuckle. "Are you serious?"

Vance wasn't amused, "Deadly serious."

He was too. He wanted to keep the job for more than the mandatory period of a year.

Gibbs' response was far from reassuring. "You're dreaming if you think I will help you. The boy is happy with his Guide and should have more respect than he is going to get here. Why on Earth would I try and change it?"

Huh. So that was that. Vance had one last dice to roll. It was the move of a desperate man and would be recognised as one. "Do you include yourself in that assessment? All commented on his loyalty to you."

Gibbs smirked, "I do Leon. The only difference is I pulled my head from my ass. I will find your damn mole and then I am retiring." And because he was a bastard. "Oh, I might see if the FBI want a firearm instructor."

Gibbs walked out, heading straight to the SGC centre. His son in all but blood was in quite the situation. He would make sure Tony is okay before dealing with the Jackals.

* * *

Five hours later, and Meredith Grey was pulling her surgical cap off. The surgery was over and she could give the good news to the Sentinel.

"Sentinel DiNozzo?"

Tony stood and showing his strength he picked the boy up too, in one fluid motion. "Yes. Tell me the news."

Meredith smiled, "You're Guide will be sore and beat up for the next six weeks but will be okay."

Tony's smile was a knock-out. The Sentinel was pretty but this was better as it was genuine. "You are the best doc and I know Brad Pitt."

Meredith loved this part of the job. She said goodbye knowing the Sentinel's focus was his Guide. She always liked the happy endings.

Tony walked into the sterile white room. It served two purposes. One, it buffered empathic noise for Guides. The second purpose being it stopped the assault on a Sentinels' senses.

Tony settled in the chair. Jack was curling into his side. Children were not usually keen on Tony but Jack had taken to him straight away. They were safe here and the little zoo guarding the door let all the occupants relax.

Tony knew the kid would need to deal with the trauma. He was at best repressing what happened to his mom. Tony would do the best to help; he would get Ducky on the case too.

There was a newcomer coming down the corridor. The room did a good job but it didn't cover a six sense Sentinel. "Boss."

Gibbs was calm and been around long enough not to freak over the surprising scene. He wasn't sure he would ever see Tony with a kid in his lap. It was not because he doubted Tony would make an excellent father. It was just he was aware of Tony's preferences making that a difficult prospect. "I hear you've had a few fun day's."

Tony smirked, "I got crap orders. Then a pi... poor excuse of a bad guy went after my Guide."

Gibbs wanted to snort at the way he was already checking what he said in front of the kid.

Tony had a rueful smile. "Killed said, bad guy. Came here, Doctor wanted to keep me from my Guide. Stopped that right in its tracks. I channelled you, Boss. Now I am sitting here waiting for Aaron to wake up and getting to know this awesome little guy whilst we wait."

Jack grinned but he was shy. Gibbs understood it; he had that effect on adults, let alone children.

Tony was polite enough to ask, "How was your day?"

Gibbs did smirk as he sipped the coffee. The attendant had pitched a fit before he came in. He'd been told coffee was too strong a smell for a fragile Sentinel. Gibbs response had been to laugh in his face. There was nothing fragile about Tony. He'd killed the Reaper Killer and then kept it together whilst his Guide got help. As for the coffee, it was ridiculous as Tony associated Gibb's with the scent.

"Well, I got to work to find out you'd killed the Reaper. You'd told Vance to f ... get lost. You let Fornell have the honor of doing it. You'd found your Guide. And, created ripples through the agency with what they see as a defection to the FBI."

Tony snorted, "Oh yeah, I joined the Dark-side. It was Fornell's stipulation for dealing with the clean-up. It won't be fun. What did Vance say?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Told me to get you back. I told him I was happy for you and I had no intention of ruining it for you."

Tony smiled radiant at the verbal support. "I will be as soon as he opens his eyes."

Gibbs remembered being that infatuated. It would grow too and that was all he could ask. "There are some of his colleagues outside."

Tony sighed and looked pensive. He trusted Gibbs with his life and that was why he was next of kin. Jack was his to protect but he couldn't let anyone else close. He couldn't. He wanted to but it was impossible, not with Aaron unconscious.

"Can you update them? I can't until he wakes and let me know they are safe."

Gibbs' touched his shoulder. "I got this Tony."

Gibbs would tell him the rest of the conversation when he could concentrate.

* * *

Hotchner felt a massive tug pulling him back to reality. He could hear Jack and another voice. It was the best sound in the world. He needed to hear more of that chocolate voice. He pushed through the pain. The pain was a good sign as it meant he was still alive.

He wanted to find the source of the voice. His eyes fluttered open with a groan, he'd not adjusted to the sudden light. He was rewarded for his patience. He got to see his Sentinel and damn, he must have been so good in a former life.

 _"Sentinel."_

His Sentinel smiled at him and Hotch knew he would be helpless to resist anything asked of him with that smile. _"My Guide."_


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs slipped outside the room, hearing the time old affirmation between a bonded pair. There was little doubt here that either would reject their perfect match. He hoped it would be a new chapter for both of them. Gibbs' may not have a Sentinel or Guide gene but he was a protector. As soon as he had a name from Fornell, he was checking up on the guy. He wanted to read about Tony's Guide. What he had read had impressed the old marine. His career as a lawyer and then the change to FBI agent.

Aaron Hotchner on paper was a good man; although had let his duty get in the way of his marriage. There was no way Gibbs could fault Hotchner's marriage with three of his own ex-wives. There was also the fact there was no way Tony would let himself get sidelined.

He had the job he hated most - talking. At the end of the hall were three people standing. One Gibbs recognised as David Rossi; there was an exuberant redhead standing next to him. The other person needed no introduction as it was Fornell. His old friend was still looking smug which was amusing.

"Hello, silver fox."

Well, at least Tony wouldn't be alone in the outspoken stakes. "I prefer Gibbs."

Rossi laughed at that rather _tame_ introduction. "It's not what people usually call you, is it Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs snarked back, "And I worked hard on my reputation Rossi."

"Why can't we see our fearsome leader?" The bubbly woman asked, with a pout to rival Abby's.

Gibbs shrugged as it was not like he could control things. "His new found Sentinel went feral to save him. His instincts won't let people near him, his Guide or the Guide's son."

Rossi managed to interject, "Jack is okay."

Gibbs knew the kid was safe as he could be in a physical sense. He'd yet to truly deal with his mother's death so mentally not so much. "Oh yeah. He has a Sentinel's grizzly bear doing a passable impression of a teddy bear."

Fornell could tell Gibbs was playing nice, which was a terrifying notion all on its own. "Your boy did you proud today Gibbs. The Reaper won't harm another soul. Staked to the wall like the animal he was."

Gibbs nodded, there was a vicious and proud smile on his face. Although, he would have to lecture Tony on his habit of baiting "Yeah he did. I'm not going to block Tony's move you know. I agree with it."

Penny frowned, "Sentinel DiNozzo won't let anyone close but you were okay to go into the room?"

Fornell was the one to answer, "Gibbs may as well be the boy's father they are that close. He would be a welcome improvement on the current asshole with the title."

Rossi had seen the surprised look on the seasoned agent's face. You didn't need to be a profiler to see it. There was a weird dynamic here. He was doing his best not to analyse it but it was hard.

There were more politics and intrigue at play here than he was used to. Fornell was the one to ask, "So Vance tried to get you to help?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "He did. It failed. I am waiting on the deadly trio to try next."

Fornell smirked, "If Tony's instincts are still high ... He can kill the tantrum trio and not get into trouble."

 _Now there was a thought._ Gibbs knew Ziva would test it when she found out. She resented the hell out of Tony at the best of times. She would hate it more now she was stuck riding a terrorism desk. Oh, and let's not forget little Timmy. He was going to realise that shiny degrees are not everything when it comes to real life.

Gibbs had to go to make sure they didn't inflict any stress on Tony. He knew the way Vance would work, he would dangle getting the MRCT back together as a way to tempt them. The others would be all over it, never thinking to ask Tony and Gibbs what they wanted.

Fornell snorted, "I am here. You can go and do what you gotta do."

Fornell may have had a difficult evening but it was getting better. He was so pleased Gibbs had pulled his head from his ass. He had seen what the indifference was doing to Tony. Fornell was tickled pink, _Oh they would be in for a rude awakening back at NCIS._

Rossi wanted to know more about Aaron's new Sentinel. He like Gibbs had read the file on one, Tony DiNozzo. It was so 2D dimensional and full of contradictions that he needed additional information. "So tell me about our new Co-Leader."

Fornell hummed, "Well you have a master of disguise. A superb investigator. A fierce Sentinel all wrapped up in a pretty designer package."

Penny hummed, "He protected Hotchner and saved Jack that is all I needed to know."

* * *

In the room, Tony got to finally talk to his Guide. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Well, that was a loaded question. Hotch was thinking he was pretty lucky. He was alive; Jack was okay and his Sentinel was amazing. Jack was whole and healthy, untouched by the Reaper it was more than he could have ever hoped for. He knew Haley was dead. It hurt but he had to focus on the living. He couldn't let the dead eat him up.

"Are you really mine?" He asked not believing it was true. Hotch had assumed he wouldn't find a match. His job wouldn't suit a territorial Sentinel as he travelled all over the US.

His Sentinel laughed, and Aaron could feel the tension and worry leak away from him. His Sentinel was beautiful for lack of a better word. "Oh yeah. Jack told me no take-backs."

Little Jack nodded, "Tony says you is hurt, and Orso will have to be lead on the hugs."

Hotchner saw the looming bear but there were no concerns. "He looks ... huggable."

Tony grinned. He could see it now. His guide was a secret troll so serious to all but those close to him. He could work with that. "Orso does give the best hugs."

"I love the fact you called your bear ... bear in Italian."

Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Says the man who named his tiger Tony."

Said Tiger, made an appearance, swishing his tail and butting Tony's leg. "Hey, buddy you're awesome. How could you not be with a name like Tony?"

Hotch hated the fact he was stuck in the bed. He wanted to touch and feel his Sentinel. He couldn't right now as there was no way he would make it through a bonding. His emotions must have shown as there was a gentle touch on his leg.

The handsome Italian looked so serious. "Hey, there is no one else. I already have every one of my senses imprinted on you but taste. I can wait as I am not an animal but I fought to keep you alive so I won't ruin this with being _lust_ -stupid."

"You're too good for me," was all Hotch said as he lost his battle with consciousness.

Tony tugged on Jack's hand. "You're Dad is silly sometimes isn't he?"

He got a grin an adorable grin, "Yeah but you can help me."

Tony suddenly got a serious dose of clarity. This was his family now. Oh, they had a long way to go but this was it. Tony wouldn't have it any other way. They bedded down on the other bed provided and kept watch over their injured member.

* * *

Tony woke to someone stepping into the room. He was alert and gun out within ten seconds. Orso materialising to keep Jack and Aaron safe whilst he dealt with the threat. It was a dark haired man, one Tony recognised from the photos in Aaron's house.

"Who are you?" Tony ground out, keeping a fierce control on his instincts.

"I'm Senior Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi I work with Aaron." Was the reply. The guy was good and held his hands up so Tony could see. He was also calm as he could be and kept his heartbeat even.

Tony wanted to scream. "Why are you in the room?"

Rossi huffed, "Not by choice ... I understand you have an incomplete bond but there is trouble."

Tony sighed because this year when wasn't their trouble. "Explain." His tone suggested it should be as succinct as possible.

Rossi was a smart guy. "The reports filtered through to his direct boss. Erin Strauss is making moves to have removed as the leader _for his own good_."

"Is she now." Such a simple statement sounded dangerous.

Rossi nodded, "Tobias has gone to the meeting but I think you should go and make your presence known."

Tony yet again felt torn. He knew what he would go to tear the FBI a new one. He was done with disrespect. He would not let anyone harm Aaron in any way including professional. "Do I have permission to scan you?"

Rossi could admit to being startled by the revelation, "You are a Sentinel, though."

Tony snorted, "I'm a real special snowflake. Look, I know you work with Aaron but I don't know you. I won't scan you without permission."

Rossi nodded, knowing that by just that admission - He was placing trust in him. "Do it."

Jesus. The man should come with a warning. DiNozzo was everywhere. It was a surface scan but Tony knew more about him than his last ex-wife. "Well?" He croaked out.

"You're good. I'm still going to call Gibbs ... Then I am going to take on motherfucking Erin Strauss and anyone else who wants to mess with me and mine."

Rossi was confused, "Didn't you sign a contract to work for us?"

Tony smirked, "I did but I didn't sign a contract to be a slave. I won't let anyone fuck with Aaron or myself. Homeland would take us in a heart beat. Morrow would even deal with the quagmire it would cause." Tony saw the look of surprise but added happily, "He likes me."

Rossi asked one final question, knowing time was of the essence. "Why Gibbs?"

"Orso is coming with me so Gibbs is the second big Papa Bear I know."

Rossi could only say, "Fair enough."

Rossi got to witness his first interaction of the Sentinel with the Hotchner's. At first, Tony seemed hesitant but then got control. He kissed the side of Hotchner's cheek and hugged little Jack as fierce as he could. He whispered something to the boy which made his sad face transform. Whatever DiNozzo said worked as he got a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

The goodbye seemed to steel himself to what he needed to do. The Sentinel stood strong and purposeful. " _Time to go and gatecrash a meeting_."


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs had gone back to NCIS to try and head off a problem ... before it generated paperwork. He blamed getting old for the sensible outlook on life. As soon as he entered the door, a whirlwind in black mobbed him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs have you heard ... Vance says the family can get back together. Isn't that great?"

And there you have it. Proof positive that the man was a stupid manipulative bastard. He wasn't even good at it as Gibbs had seen this play a mile off. Well too bad. He was going to disappoint a lot of people. Gibbs had reached a point in life where he didn't give a flying fuck what anyone thought.

"Yeah. It is not going to happen Ab's."

She pouted at him like a child. She was getting a little long in the tooth to be pulling the act. "You don't mean that ... you're just cranky. When was the last time you had a coffee?"

Gibbs pulled her around so she was facing him. He wanted her to know that he was deadly serious. "Tony is not coming back to the team or NCIS. You will be happy for him and you will not ruin it for him."

Abby reared back stunned, not believing the order she'd just heard. She was pretty sure it was the longest statement ever from her favourite silver fox. "I don't understand."

"Tony has found his Guide. He will be working with his Guide."

Abby frowned, she didn't like where this was going. It was clear to Gibbs at least. "What about Timmy, Ziva, You ... Me?"

 _That was an interesting priority list._

Gibbs shrugged, "What about them? None of them has even asked about Tony or seen him. How is that a family?"

Her eyes were watering. Gibbs was about two seconds away from walking away. He was not ready to deal with this bullshit. It was at least a two cup problem.

"You don't mean that!"

Gibbs snorted, "Oh, but I do."

If he needed impetus to find the damn mole - this was it. The quicker he dealt with the problem; the less time he would have to deal with this bullshit. He wondered who would be in wave two. He was so annoyed that he did his own computer search.

An hour later, there was a phone-call that had him racing back to the SG centre. Progress on the mole hunt was better at least.

* * *

Tony prowled along the FBI corridors. A while ago he would have asked for directions to the meeting. He didn't need them any longer. He used his senses and the scent profile he had of Fornell to find the little meeting.

It wasn't hard. Fornell was pissed and shouting. He could have knocked and been polite but he was not in that type of mood. He went the sneaky route and snuck in. The squabbling was so loud no one noticed him.

"Listen I am not saying Agent Hotchner doesn't have a fine record. The question remains, is he now a good fit for the BAU?"

Fornell hissed, "So you want us to reassign an injured Agent? An Agent injured in the line of duty despite having a superb record."

Strauss looked calm and collected. She was so sure and smug, it was oozing out of her pores. It created an unnatural scent that was making Tony want to sneeze. The only thing stopping him was he didn't want to announce his presence - yet.

It wouldn't be long as he had no intention of spending too much time away from Aaron and Jack. He was trying to secure Aaron's future. He knew he needed to set the rules here and now. If he didn't, then he and Hotchner would be nothing more than glorified bloodhounds.

Strauss responded, "Yes an incident which saw him come online and gain a feral Sentinel."

Tony could not resist that opening. It was just too good and he didn't have that type of restraint on a good day. "I don't know I'm being fairly restrained right now. For example, Strauss still has all her limbs. As she said ... I can be _positively_ feral when someone threatens my guide like she is."

"Who are you? What makes you think you have the right to interfere?" Demanded the other player in the room. It was the Deputy-Director of the FBI. He had yet to be made privy to Tony signing with the FBI. Fornell had gone straight to the Director to make sure nothing went wrong.

It should be noted to Tony's nose he wreaked of lust around Strauss which was to borrow a childish phrase, _squicky_. It also explained his presence - the conniving bitch was looking for a run-around.

Fornell lit up hearing Tony was here. Well, the meeting was going to end sooner rather than later. Fornell would be entertained at the very least. He was warm in his greeting of, "Tony glad you could make it. The Deputy Director has yet to put the links together."

Tony rolled his eyes. "So who would like to explain why my Guide and I are a topic of discussion and we're not invited?"

Erin Strauss paled, putting the puzzle pieces together. This was not going the way she had planned. She was facing the Reaper's Killer. Dangerous didn't even begin to cover the man standing in front of her. She had seen the crime scene photos. She wanted to scream in frustration. He should have been at the centre with his injured Guide. It was why she had requested this meeting now as they wouldn't be around. "You are not invited."

Tony snorted, and Orso appeared standing behind his shoulder. He really was the best type of shadow. "I say I am invited. Hey Fornell, did you get the contract because I'm tempted to rip it up."

Strauss stood up outraged, "You have no right to dictate demands to us. After all, you are now one of us _Agent Dinozzo_."

She was collecting her thoughts together. She could handle this situation like she did so many others. He was a simple Sentinel and she was smarter.

"Sentinel DiNozzo," Tony growled, still not use to the title.

Orso growled so loud and with such force, she actually fell back into her chair. Tomy stood calm and unrepentant.

"Control yourself or you will be reprimanded!" The Deputy Director shouted.

Tony didn't bother to hide his disdain for one of his bosses. When he'd settled things with Aaron. He was calling Blair and Jim to make sure they wreaked misery on these two assholes. "Do directors not do the mandatory reading on Sentinels and Guides?"

Tobias shrugged, "They do but are still stuck with societal prejudices."

Tony smirked, "Like delicate Guides ... There is nothing delicate about Aaron. He came online whilst being stabbed by the Reaper. His thoughts were not for his own life but that of his son."

Strauss nodded, "Yes. So he should have the time to grieve and settle into his new role."

Tony watched with glee as Orso put a paw on her shoulder. It was a trick of the more powerful Sentinel and Guides; their spirit animals were practically corporeal. "Orso is my spirit personified. I can give great hugs, or, tear you to pieces and stake you to the wall. Lady your ill will towards my guide is pushing you into the later category."

The Deputy hissed, "You cannot threaten your boss. She will fire you."

Tony laughed but this was not sexual or funny. It reverberated through bones, and the smile never reached his handsome green eyes. "Do it then. Then you can explain the situation to your boss ... How AD Fornell's good work to woo a Level Ten Alpha Pair failed because of stupid blind arrogance."

"You can't go back to the NCIS!" Fornell was outraged at the idea. Tony's talent would whither away.

Tony actually snorted at even the thought. He was done, and when he left, he never went back. "No, but you were not the only Agency who wanted me. I'm sure I can convince Aaron to come and profile for me at Homeland Security."

Fornell moaned, "I've just got one over on Tom Morrow and now you are going to play into his hands."

Tony shrugged, "Look, Aaron is my everything. I'm here because he puts his heart and soul into making the US safer from serious scumbags. If a blind bitch with more ambition than sense is going to see him lose his job. I have no reason to stay."

"It's not ambition." She hissed as claws dug into her shoulder. It was a warning move. She wouldn't get another. She would have to buy a new silk blouse. Blood spots never came out of white silk.

Tony gave her a look, to say he didn't believe a word. "You do know that I am way more efficient than a polygraph. You don't even believe that!"

He could see her attempt to move and he slammed his hands down on the table. "You have no idea how much Orso is saving your life. Listen to him as for all the jokes ... you are pushing my feral buttons. If you do, I'm protected by the laws and you will be DEAD."

A new person entered the door. Tony didn't make an issue out of it as Toby whispered, "Friend."

The Director, Henry Winkler, himself had come to settle the issue. There was no way he was losing either DiNozzo or Hotchner. "You should know Sentinel DiNozzo that both my Deputy and Strauss will earn reprimands. They will be attending courses on interacting with Guides and Sentinels."

"Good. She has no clue." Tony bit out. The tenseness wasn't fading in his arms.

Winkler smirked, "I do appreciate your restraint. Do you still carry?"

"Rule 9, never go anywhere without a knife." Tony recited dutifully.

Winkler smiled, "Amen."

Tony wasn't done. "She has an unnatural hatred towards my Guide. It will be an intolerable situation."

Winkler looked at her, "For all the profilers around you ... you still don't see. Hotchner didn't want your job."

Erin flushed, "Sir, this is all a big misunderstanding."

Tony had had enough. "Say the word and I will even play for the cleaning bill. I am a Paddington by birth."

Winkler grinned, "Whilst I imagine the physical solution is satisfying to your Sentinel side. Let an old man have some fun."

Tony bowed to the man because he liked the guy's style. If he didn't like it; he could still rip the bitch apart.

"I'm big on re-education. So Strauss will be the liaison to the SG Centre after her training."

Tony actually choked on laughter. His good mood returning with just the idea. "I am sure Guide Sandberg and Sentinel Ellison will make her feel welcome."

Winkler smirked, "Don't thank me yet. You will have to take her job. I am sure you will manage between you and your Guide."

Fornell wished he could record the moment. He didn't think there would be anything that could make him speechless. Well, not where he wanted his heterosexual mind to go.

"Congratulations. Can I tell the tantrum trio?"

Tony was in a daze, "You go right ahead. I gotta go talk with Aaron."

Fornell knew it was a good move by Henry. Tony had all the skills Erin lacked. Tony could help with cases and he was good enough to keep up with paperwork on the move.

Time would tell but all signs point it being a _great thing._


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

It was six weeks since he'd first found his Guide and his feet hadn't touched the ground. Well, that was what it felt like. Tony was glad he was used to adapting to new circumstances. He had a new job, a new Guide; he'd moved house to name but a few things.

One of the things he was getting used to was the pleasure of arriving home to people he cared for. He now understood why people raced to get home in the evenings. He would work to protect the tribe and make it safer but his priority was Jack and Aaron always. The FBI got it and his revised contract made that an implicit understanding.

Winkler liked him a lot. In his first week there, Tony had torn through the division and removed anyone who was deceptive. Oh, and then he had improved efficiency in paperwork 33%. It was that improvement that saw him released early today.

He closed the car door and looked over the house. He used his senses to catalogue everything to check for threats. He found none so relaxed a fraction more. The renovations were complete so no more strange people in their house. It was for the best. They had discussed it as a family about moving to a new place. In the end, it was a unanimous decision - they didn't want to move and let the bad guys win.

Tony agreed in principle but he'd seen Aaron flinch every time he entered the living room. The cleaners had redecorated at the same time. You would not be able to tell it was the same room. He shook himself out of his musings and stepped through the front door, "Aaron ...Jack?"

He didn't see who he expected, "Hey my computer Goddess, does Derek know you are here?"

Penelope smirked, giving one of her bosses an appreciative look up and down. He was so very taken it was obvious but that didn't mean she couldn't look. Pene' was going to forever love Tony because his casual flirting had cause Derek to make a move. "He does indeed. He wants to know nothing about today. His words not mine."

Now Tony was a smart man, he'd hidden a few degrees in his time at NCIS. Yet, he could admit he was confused. He got an answer in an all too familiar blond whirlwind.

Tony picked Jack up so they could chat. His strength and weights were coming in handy. "Hey, buddy. How was the day?"

Jack launched into all the things he'd done at school. It turned out he wasn't bad with kids. Well, he was doing okay with Jack. They'd tiptoed around so many things. Tony had not wanted to be seen as a replacement for Haley or to step on any toes when it came to parenting.

Jack had put a stop to that himself over a week ago. "That's silly. You are Papa Tony and Jet'ro is Grandpaw."

Tony wanted to snicker, he didn't as he didn't want Jack to be offended. "Do you mean mean Grandpa?"

Jack shook his head. "No, he is your Papa Bear so he is now Grandpaw. Orso likes it too."

Tony said nothing. His Spirit Guide loved Jack as much as he did. He was very protective of the little guy and no one would ever mess with him again. Orso would see to it. "What's in the bag?"

Jack grinned, "Supplies for my evening with Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek."

Penny grinned, "Yep, in fact, Uncle Derek is in the car. Why don't you go show him? Have you said goodbye to your Daddies?"

Jack kissed Tony's cheek. "All done."

Tony looked at the smirking analyst. "What is going on?"

Penny sighed, "The team is staging an intervention. You two need the time to truly bond without little people around to spoil it. Enjoy it boss man and when you come back to work you will both be tension free. Win-Win."

Tony was listening to Aaron speaking. "Listen to her Sentinel."

Tony was not going to make war in his own bed. Not when it was something they both wanted. The last six weeks had been an exercise in frustration. He'd done every imprint he could without sex he could. His instincts were screaming for him to finish the bond. He didn't because he would not harm his Guide who was recovering.

All he'd been waiting for was a sign. They didn't get any louder than this.

Penny could see her boss' shift in thinking. This was the Sentinel at the fore, and he was on a hunt. She was a smart woman. "See you later bossman."

"Thanks, Pen' and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

His Guide was lying back on their bed. Tony couldn't pick what he wanted to do more. There was no pretense here, this was what they had been building too in the last six weeks. It was the world's longest session of foreplay.

Aaron opened his arms, "Come to me, Sentinel."

Tony's eyesight was ramped up, he wanted to savour every moment of their first time. He slipped onto the bed, stalking up the bed like he was a tiger. He sniffed and removed shirt buttons as he went. Revealing flashes of skill as he went.

He could tell Aaron was trying not to react and be a 'good' guide, letting the Sentinel take what he needed. Well, fuck that. He wanted his Guide in all his glory.

Tony kissed a trail from Aaron's neck to his ear, gently biting the ear when he got there. Aaron couldn't settle as Tony's hands were everywhere. Good. He needed to know his Guide was everything. "Fuck me."

Aaron whimpered in shock. "The bond needs."

Tony smirked but it was pure sex. Hotch wasn't sure his heart would be able to take his Sentinel grinning at him like that. "The bond needs sex to make the final connection. I want your cock in me so I can feel you everywhere." Then the smirk turned devilish. "Then I want to ride you until you screamed."

There was the challenge in Hotch's eyes and his Guide should know better. Tony excelled in all sports and especially sex. The only change was now his emotions were tied into the act which would make it better.

Tony could see the appeal and the lust in his Guide's eyes. He knew it was not the norm but he loved being fucked and the sensations so why should he deny it. His hands found the slick on the sideboard. He let Aaron see him coat his fingers and reach behind. Tony was a hedonist, he pushed one finger inside and groaned at the feeling.

"This will be you soon enough," Tony promised.

Aaron growled, "Not soon enough."

Tony could feel the empathic links, as Aaron reached for him mentally as he held the physical just out of reach. "Soon Guide."

It was a promise. Tony had used his hands, and his mouth to map his guide's body. When it was combined with Aaron's heartbeat - there was nowhere he wouldn't be able to find him.

Tony took Aaron in his hand, stroking his raging hard dick. This was it, he looked his Guide in the eye as he reared up. He stood up and slowly sat down. This was all he needed. The space between them felt like a rapidly expanding bubble. It was them, two halves becoming one whole. Tony savoured feeling his guide inside him and slid down slow and tender. He was checking his Guide for pain, the ever present memory of the stabbing in the fore of his mind.

Aaron kissed away the worry. They were bonded now. It would be them forever against the world. Aaron was okay with that. He didn't know how lonely he'd become since his divorce with Haley. He wouldn't need to worry about Tony understanding. They lived and worked together - they would make sure they found a balance to their lives. Jack would not suffer it was a vow both had made.

Aaron seeing his beautiful Sentinel sitting on his dick, reacted. He needed to do something before he did injure himself. He hissed, "Sentinel ride me."

Tony snorted, "Yes Sir."

Tony set a pace that was teasing, loving and amazing all at the same time. He could hear each hitch of breath as he bottom-out and the whimper when he rolled his hips. He kept doing it, loving every sound he pulled from Aaron's lips. He was chasing their climaxes and couldn't keep the teasing pace up.

He moved faster, panting and desperate. He wanted to watch Aaron fall to pieces underneath him. Colour exploded in front of his eyes, a double climax tore through him, both his and his Guides at the same time.

Tony collapsed down onto Aaron's chest. His shields were like a fortress now. Aaron had taken over them without a thought. Their partnership was going to work out just fine. They were both adults secure in their own skills. Tony's self-worth was building the longer he stayed with the Hotchner's. He hadn't realised the emotional impact of his childhood on his senses. It had a been a rude awakening when Aaron had helped heal his empathic damage.

The scent of happiness and sex-saturated the air.

Tony was content. He felt true peace which he hadn't known in many years. In his Guide's arms, he felt like he could take on the world. Walk into NCIS and tear them all to pieces.

He was going to test out that theory sooner than they both realised.

* * *

 _Author's Note: There will be a sequel. Right now, it is in early plotting, scene writing stage._


End file.
